Undecided Destiny
by blueangelbaby
Summary: When Sakura and Syaoran finally get together, someone casts a spell and makes them hate each other. How many bad things can they do to each other when they have the advantage of magic? S+S and E+T
1. Default Chapter

Hi.well, this is my first story and I'm not really good at giving intros so if it sucks.sorry, and please don't flame me.yet. How about I just go into the story and I'll see ya at the bottom. Later ^_~.  
  
"___" talking '___' thinking *~*~* scene change ~~~~ dream  
Undecided Destiny Ch.1  
  
~*~*~*~Sakura and tomoyo~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fourteen year old Sakura Kinomoto sat at the coffee table with her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji while doing their homework.  
  
"So Tomoyo, what should I talk about tomorrow?"  
  
"Sakura, you had a week to think about it and you ask me this now?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, I, uh, got.caught up in other things" Sakura nervously lied.  
  
"Right, well I already know what I'm gonna talk about" Tomoyo stated proudly.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"No. Not really. I just wanted to see what it felt like to say that.hehe. Any way, what do you think Syaoran and Eriol are gonna talk about?"  
  
"Knowing Syaoran he probably has all this figured out by now and knows exactly what he's gonna talk about."  
  
"Let's see, the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me.hmm." Sakura thought about it for a while but still nothing came to mind.  
  
"Hey Sakura, why don't you just tell them about becoming a Cardcaptor or about becoming the card mistress. Won't that be fun." Tomoyo suggested with a sarcastic smile on her face.  
  
"Oh yeah, tons of fun. Especially when they come running after me with torches and all kinds of pointy sharpy things calling me a witch. (a/n: no offense to people who like witches, I like witches too, it just seems right for this conversation.)" Sakura suddenly got a sly smile on her face. "Although, it would be fun to see the look on Syaoran's and Eriol's faces when they hear me talking about the Clow Cards infront of the whole class."  
  
Tomoyo giggled at this. Just the thought of Eriol furiously mad at Sakura and having him chase her all over school was funny.but then again, the thought of Eriol himself made her blush.  
  
"Hell? Are you in there somewhere?" Tomoyo finally realized that Sakura had been calling her and waving her hand in front of her face. "You sorta spaced out on me there. You ok?"  
  
"Yeah Sakura I'm fine. Um I gotta go, try to think of something tonight. I'll see ya tomorrow at school. Bye." Sakura noticed that she left at an unusually fast pace.  
  
"Yeah.uh.bye." Sakura waved to Tomoyo as her bodyguards who had just arrived escorted her out. (a/n: don't ask how they got there so quickly) 'I wonder what happened.'  
  
*~*~*~Syaoran and Eriol*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shut up! Why are you here any way?!" Syaoran yelled at Eriol who still had a smile on his face.  
  
"Well, seeing as how you don't even have a topic to talk about tomorrow, I just came here to help you think of one." Eriol stated with his never-fading smile still plastered on his face.  
  
'How fun it would be to literally rip that smile off his face.' Syaoran though as an evil smile spread across his face.  
  
"Syaoran? Are you ok? You're sorta starting to scare me." Eriol's smile had now faded slightly to small grin. When he always though that Syaoran's glare was funny, he now though that this creepy smile was much worse. In a way, he didn't want to know what Syaoran was thinking, but then again, he really did want to know so that he could watch his back once in a while.  
  
"You should be" Syaoran murmured.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh! I said that we should get started on trying to figure out what we should talk about tomorrow."  
  
"Are you sure that's what you had said? The other thing seemed shorter." Eriol looked suspiciously at Syaoran was now looking through his backpack and just happened to have his back turned to him.  
  
"Yeah, anyway, have you though of anything to say for tomorrow?" Syaoran turned back around so that he was now facing Eriol. Even though he could take on a whole group of guys by himself, Syaoran still couldn't lie.  
  
"Yeah and I think I know what you are gonna end up talking about too." A full grin was now plastered on his face.  
  
"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Anyway, I have to go now or else Nakuru'll bite by head off. See ya tomorrow." With that, Eriol closed the door and left, leaving Syaoran to think about what Eriol had said, 'I think I know what you are gonna end up talking about too.' "Is he gonna do something?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ *Next Day*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So now class, I hope you all prepared your stories for today." Miss Mizuki started. She had come back from London and was now teaching Sakura's class by some "strange coincidence." "Your homework assignment last night was to try to remember the weirdest thing that has ever happened to you and tell all of us about it."  
  
In the back row of the class room Eriol was chanting a little spell, soft enough so that nobody else could hear.  
  
After a couple of students had gone up, including Tomoyo and Eriol, it was Sakura's turn. She only ended up talking about the time there was a new student that came to the class a couple years back and for some unknown reason he really disliked her. (a/n: hmm, I wonder who that could be. and don't worry, most of the students in the class didn't know her back in fourth grade.) She finished up by saying that they later became very good friends. After the class clapped a little, Sakura went back to her seat, embarrassed. After Sakura, it was Syaoran's turn.  
  
"Good luck!" Sakura whispered as he passed her.  
  
"I'm gonna need it." Syaoran stepped up to the front of the classroom and looked at everyone; all the girls were making googly-eyes at him while all the guys were glaring, except for Eriol and Yamazaki that is. In fact, Eriol had a sly smirk on his face. Syaoran saw this and knew he was doomed. The second the thought flowed through his mind, his mouth started running off without him being able to control it.  
  
"The weirdest thing that has ever happened to me is." Syaoran was afraid of what he might say, then somehow he realized what he was about to say and tried to stop it, but he couldn't. ".fall in love." Once the words left his mouth, everyone in the room could be heard gasping. Even Sakura was on the edge of her seat. Syaoran snapped his head toward Eriol and glared at him 'Eriol, I'm gonna kill you for this.' As if reading his thoughts, Eriol just shrugged. Then his smile became wider and Syaoran started talking again.  
  
"At first when we met, I didn't really like her, but then eventually she befriended me and she let me get to know her better. She turned out to be really cool and now we're really good friends, although she still doesn't know I like her." Syaoran was fuming inside but he didn't let it show. He didn't want Eriol to see him sweat and he didn't want to let the class know that something was wrong.  
  
All of Sakura's friends turned to look at her right after Syaoran's speech. Yet Sakura looked unfazed and clueless.  
  
"Oh Sakura, can you be any more naïve?" Tomoyo thought looking at Sakura.  
  
So. wadya think of the beginning? I know that it's really boring right now, that's why I tried to add in that little humor part at the end which I was planing to put in the next chap but decided to put it in this one. I promise that this'll get better and funnier. For now please, please, please, please, PLEASE review.please? Till next time. Bye ^_~. 


	2. Surprise Confession

Hi! I'm back with another chap. Sorry I took so long. First, I wanted to answer a question someone wrote.  
  
I didn't mean that Syaoran doesn't know about the cards, what I meant was that Sakura thought it would be funny to see the look on Syaoran's face if she were to talk about the Clow Cards that they used to capture and how she transformed them into Sakura Cards in front of the whole class. Sorry for confusing you. If u still don't get it, u can e-mail me.  
  
Disclamer: Sorry I didn't put this before but I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Please don't sue me! I literally only have 3 cents! Seriously!  
  
After Syaoran's little speech in class, everyone elses "weirdest moments" seemed small and insignificant. During lunch, Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu (is that how you spell her name?) were talking about how brave Syaoran was and were wondering who he liked, but then again, already had a small idea of who it could be.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder who it could be" Sakura, being as naïve as she was, still couldn't figure out who it was.  
  
"Oh poor, poor little naïve Sakura. You still don't get it do you?" Tomoyo and everyone else had a sly smirk on they're face.  
  
"Get what?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, Eriol.come out, come out where every you are.oh I promise I won't hurt you. Because I'll kill you so fast, you won't have time to feel pain." Syaoran murmured the last part so Eriol wouldn't hear him.  
  
Eriol was hiding because he knew that Syaoran could kill him in one swift movement using his sword and to protect himself he'd have to use magic and he couldn't do that they were at school. 'Oh, so many complications.'  
  
'now, Syaoran, if I come out, do promise you won't kill me?' Eriol thought to Syaoran.  
  
'I can't promise anything. Though, now that were talking, how about telling me why you made me tell the whole class about my feelings towards Sakura.'  
  
'Well, I didn't make you say that your feelings were towards Sakura, besides I was only trying to give you a little push and-' Eriol suddenly stopped. 'Did you feel that?'  
  
'Yeah, and I think it's here in the school.' Besides their own and Sakura's auras, they were feeling another aura, an evil aura. 'It's behind the school's main building, no one will see us there.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Sakura, do you really want to know?"  
  
"Well, I gue-" Sakura stopped feeling the same dark and evil aura. "Um, you guys I just remembered that I forgot to do something, I gotta go." Sakura stood up quickly and left. Tomoyo remembered the look and her eyes; it was the same look she got every time she sensed a Clow Card. She also quickly got up and went after her.  
  
"Sakura what is it? Did you sense something?"  
  
"Yeah, but it can't be another Clow Card we already caught them all.didn't we?"  
  
"Yeah, and I have the tapes to prove it"  
  
"It's coming from behind this building" Sakura now could also sense two other auras, Syaoran's and Eriol's.  
  
"Hey guys, did you sense it too?"  
  
"Yeah, it kind of feels like a clow card, but we caught all those, and you're already their master."  
  
They felt the aura get stronger as if it were coming closer. As they waited, they got prepared for whatever next was coming their way. Sakura summoned her wand and Sayoran got out his sword. They waited for a while until they all felt that something or someone was watching them. Sakura and Syaoran stepped up when a young woman, who looked to be about eighteen or nineteen, appeared walking through the forest that was next to their school. She walked slowly and gracefully. As she came closer, they noticed that her wardrobe consisted of what looked like an old-english gown, which she wore a cape over. Her hair was straight and hung neatly behind her shoulders. It was a pure pitch-black with blood-red streaks in it. Her face was straight and had no emotion except for the small evil glint in her silver eyes that made her look like she was half-smiling. Her entire outfit was red and black.  
  
"Does any one here know who she is?" Sakura asked looking at the woman walking towards them.  
  
"She looks familiar to me, but I don't know exactly who she is. I do know that she is dangerous, and that we should be careful." Eriol explained to his friends.  
  
When the woman came close enough, she stopped right in front of them; the evil glint in her eyes made it obvious that she wasn't here for pleasantries.  
  
They all stood there in silence for what seemed like a couple of minutes. Syoaran and Sakura knew, however, not to let their guard down.  
  
'Be careful' Sakura heard Eriol's voice in her head. She turned to look at him and that was when the woman tried to strike at Sakura with what looked like a red ribbon (kind of like in CCS movie 1), but Syaoran blocked the attack. Sakura turned back around just in time to dodge another attack. As the woman recoiled the ribbon, a smirk appeared on her face. She turned around as if about to leave and then suddenly turned back around throwing a dozen daggers at Sakura. She jumped away barely missing a dagger aimed at her heart but getting grazed by one aimed at her arm. Sakura didn't notice the pain yet and Sayoran and Eriol were too busy telling Tomoyo that she should get somewhere safe. The woman saw this as her chance and threw a new set of daggers aimed at Syaoran. All his had taught him to sense things, even if not magical. His sword blocked the only dagger that even came close to hurting him.  
  
Eriol wanted to help them out, but something told him to keep trying to remember who this woman was; that he knew her from somewhere. 'I'm sure I know who she is. Maybe she's someone from Clow Reed's past.' As Sakura and Syaoran continued to fight, he started watching her techniques, the way she moved, anything that could help him out. One thing that struck him as odd was her clothes. She was wearing old-english style clothes (a/n: sorry, I forgot what those gowns are called, can someone please tell me.). She also looked more like she came from England than she did from Japan. 'Something like Shana.Lana.LEANA!!!' (a/n: pronounced Lee-aw-na). "Leana!"  
  
The woman turned to look at Eriol. She first went wide-eyed then smirked. She then turned around and disappeared leaving behind a note attached to a dagger point-down on the grass. Sakura was the first to step forward and pick up the note.  
  
Before she could start reading it, Tomoyo came up o her. "Sakura! You're bleeding! Are you OK?"  
  
"I'm fine Tomoyo, don't worry about it, I'll take care of it later."  
  
The note left on the dagger read:  
  
So, little boy, you've finally figured out what my name is, but can you remember who I am? Maybe Clow Reed can help you with that.wait, he's dead, and you're his reincarnation; and it took you that long to figure out what name was. Too bad, I was looking forward to some catching up. I suggest you all watch your backs, especially the card mistress.  
Forget me not,  
  
Leana.  
  
'Forget me not.that sounds so familiar.' Eriol thought as he looked at the ending signature.  
"So Eriol, you mind explaining to us what this is all about." Syaoran asked while looking over the letter.  
  
"First I need to figure out what this is all about."  
  
Sakura couldn't help but notice the impressions on the dagger; she knew she had seen them somewhere before.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*NEXT DAY*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura escaped detention by running into the classroom two seconds before the bell rang. "Glad to see you could make it miss Kinomoto." Her math teacher started the day with one of Sakura's most dreaded subjects.math. The thing she hated most about this year's class was that this was her first period, she had to start the day off with this class.  
  
After about half way into class time, the teacher gave them some bookwork to do and lets just say Sakura was lost.  
  
"Tomoyo, do you understand any of this?" Sakura knew that Tomoyo wouldn't be able to help her because she was in full-study-mode. So she decided to turn around and ask Syaoran for help; she could always count on him to help her. "Syoaran, can you please help me?" Sakura looked at him closely and saw that he was somewhere in lala-land. "Sayoran?" She waved a hand in his face and he finally snapped out of it.  
  
"Oh sorry, what'd you say?"  
  
"Are you ok? You looked a little spaced out.and now you're turning red, do you have a fever. Maybe you should go to the nurse." Sakura placed a hand on Sayoran's forehead and he turned even redder.  
  
"N-no, I'm fine Sakura. By the way, I never did get to ask you how your was."  
  
"Oh, it's ok. It was just a little scratch but Tomoyo insisted I wrap a bandage around my arm." As Sakura lifted up her arm, she winced a little. "See, just a scratch,"  
  
Syaoran had noticed when Sakura winced and wanted to take her in his arms and just hold her. He wanted to tell her to be careful and that she didn't have to lie about it not hurting but, obviously, decided against it.  
  
"So, can you help me with the problems?"  
  
"Problems? Oh, yeah! Sure."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*LUNCH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo, and the rest of the girls sat under the cherry-blossom while Sakura went to go get lunch at the cafeteria. They were planning on how they were going to get Sakura and Syaoran together. First they thought it might be cute to lock them in a room together, but then remembered that they would only be locking a very stubborn boy and a very naïve girl in the same room together. They came up with more plans but all of them seemed to have more cons than pros in them.  
  
"What if we just ask Syaoran who the girl he was talking about yesterday was with Sakura being there with us?" Tomoyo was thinking that if they rejected this plan then she would just give up for today. She usually never gave up on Sakura and Syaoran, but nothing seemed to be working.  
  
"You know, that's not a bad idea. But then again, Syaoran might just lie and say it's some other girl, or he could just run away like he usually does." Naoko listed the cons out loud. "Besides, if he wants to tell Sakura that he likes her, he probably doesn't want to do it with all of us there."  
  
"True."  
  
"Hey! How 'bout we ditch Sakura?"  
  
"What?!" Everyone in the group shouted. "Nice to know what a great friend you are." Chiharu voiced what every one of the girls was thinking.  
  
"No, not like that!" Rika had what could be the best plan so far in her head. "How about we tell Sakura that one of us lost something and we want to go look for it. Then when we get to where Syaoran is we ditch her. We all know that Syaoran and his friends hang out where there's no one else around so no one can hear them and all we have to do is tell all his friends to come with us."  
  
"OK!"  
  
"Hey guys, what's up." Sakura came up from behind them as bright and cheerful as always.  
  
"Nothing!" They all shouted at the same time, which to any normal person would have looked suspicious, but you have to remember that we're dealing with Sakura here.  
  
"Hey Sakura, we were waiting for you. I lost my favorite scrunchy and we were gonna go look for it but we didn't want to just.ditch you." Tomoyo sweetly lied whatever popped into her head first.  
  
"Ok, let's go. How 'bout we split up, we cover more ground faster."  
  
"Perfect." Sakura had just given Tomoyo a great advantage on being able to get her and Syoaran alone together. "Lets all meet back here in about five minutes. Bye." They all went what looked like their separate ways, but after Sakura turned around, they all started to where Syaoran and his friends hung out.  
  
"Hey guys, um.Eriol, Yamazaki, (is that his 1st or 2nd name, I 4got, can someone please tell me that 2) Jason, can we talk to you guys for a sec? Don't worry Syaoran, it's nothing bad about you." When they took the guys off to the side, they told them what their plan was and the guys obviously agreed and said they would make up something and leave.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran. Listen man the girls just told us that the teacher is looking for the three of us and that we gotta get over there right now. So can you wait for us here, I don't think it'll take that long." Jason was an exchange student from America that had arrived the year before and back home he was in all of the school plays so he could act, ahem lie, without hesitation.  
  
"Um.ok, I guess." Something didn't seem right here. Jason sounded truthful but the fact that first Tomoyo and the rest of the girls came up to only his friends and not include him sounded a little off; and where was Sakura.  
  
Sakura's friends ran back and just in time remembered that they needed to look like they came from separate ways so they split. One by one they started walking back to where they were supposed to be and Sakura was about the third one there. They told her that since they hadn't found Tomoyo's scrunchy, that they should all go to look for it together. They started walking towards where Syaoran was sitting.all by himself.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, look there's Syaoran, and he's all by himself. You should go keep him company." Rika had sly grin on her face, which Sakura didn't notice.  
  
"No.he probably just wants to be left alone."  
  
Tomoyo looked at the rest of her friends and they all nodded. "No he doesn't!" And they all pushed her towards him and left to hide behind the bushes.  
  
"Oh! Hi Sakura" He was trying as hard as he could, but failing miserably to hide the blush that tainted his cheeks. "W-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Um.I'm not exactly sure. So, how come you're here all by yourself?"  
  
"Oh, uh, my friends had to go talk to the teacher or something like that."  
  
"Oh." She noticed that Syaoran had a distant look on his face. "What's wrong, you look distracted."  
  
"Well, there is something I've been wanting to tell you, and I'm sure is the reason why you're here," Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion, "um.you know what, never mind, you wouldn't be interested anyway. Besides, you'd probably laugh."  
  
"Now why would I laugh? You know me better than that." Sakura sat up, looked him straight in the eye, and put her hand up in a "girl scout" sign. "I promise I won't laugh."  
  
"Fine." He blew out a sigh and then took in a big breath of air. " Well, you see, um, what I wanted to tell you was, um.I sorta.well.I -I -I."  
  
Well that's it folks. Sorry I added in so many authors' notes and it's only my second chap! And also sorry again for taking so long to update, my friend was also starting to get mad at me. So what do you think, will Syaoran tell Sakura how he feels or not. See ya next time (hopefully soon) Bye ^_~. 


	3. A little bit of planing

Hey, what's up! I'm here with a third chap, wow.a whole three chapters. Ok, so, any wayz, let's just go on to the story shall we.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.but damn, I wish I did (heehee).  
  
Oh yeah, from now on, {.} are gonna be for author's notes and (.) are gonna be for anything that belongs to the story. I hope this makes sense.  
  
"Now why would I laugh? You know me better than that." Sakura sat up, looked him straight in the eye, and put her hand in a "girl scout" sign. "I promise I won't laugh."  
  
"Fine." he blew out a sigh and then took in a big breath of air "Well you see, um, what I wanted to tell you was um.well.I-I-I."  
  
"Come on, just tell her." "You can do it, just say the magic words." "Don't be scared, she won't reject you." Whispers of encouragement, that obviously the two couldn't hear, were being said by their friends from behind a big bush that just happened to be perfectly placed there.  
  
"Um.ok, I'm just gonna come out and say this ok," When he saw Sakura nod, he continued. "the thing is I-" (RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING) The bell indicating that it was time to get back to class rung cutting Syaoran off from what he was about to say.  
  
A loud chorus of "what!"s and "stupid bell"s came from behind the two but when they turned to look, no one was in sight.  
  
"Don't worry, you can tell me later." Sakura said in a cheery voice. "Come on, we should get to class."  
  
All during class, both Syaoran's and Sakura's friends were both sulking and furious that the bell had to ring right when Syaoran was about to tell her. Syaoran on the other hand was just furious; and Sakura, well, lets just say she was a little lost. She couldn't think of any reason why Syaoran had been acting so strange. So all in all, non of them were really paying attention to the teacher; thankfully, it was Friday.  
  
When the school day was over, they all gathered outside on the schoolyard. Everyone stood in silence not knowing what to say. Jason was the first to break in and say something.  
  
"So.what should we do this weekend?"  
  
Tomoyo felt as though a little light bulb went on inside her head. "How about we go to the mall and then the movies. I hear there's a really great movie premiering this weekend. It'll be fun." She nudged Eriol on the side and gave him a look that clearly said "help me out on this."  
  
"Oh! Oh, yeah. It'll be great. We should all get together and maybe we can take a couple of pictures." He tried to emphasize the words that would help them get a clue about what they're gonna try to do. He knew it sounded kind of obvious, so he looked over at the two and they seemed to not know what anyone was really talking about. Everyone else seemed to get the idea though, and they immediately jumped at agreeing tat they should go to the mall and movies.  
  
"So, what d'ya say, Sakura? Wanna go?" Tomoyo asked her with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, of course I'll come."  
  
"And what about you, Syaoran? You comin'?" She asked slowly with a smirk. "You don't wanna be the only one sitting at home with nothing to do while the rest of us are out having fun, do you?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah.I guess I'll go." He answered slowly and suspiciously. Knowing Tomoyo, something was up.  
  
Later that day, the whole group, except for Syaoran and Sakura, were talking on the phone {they were talking with one of those phone connections that allows more than three people}. They were planning what they were going to do to get Sakura and Syaoran to confess they're feelings at the movies. So far they had come up with a lot of different ways, like making them sit together at the movies, going to watch a scary movie, letting them walk alone together when they walk around the mall, just anything that involves them being alone together.  
  
But over at Sakura's house, she wasn't thinking about the movies at all. She was concentrating too hard on what that dagger meant. Her friends hadn't noticed when she slipped the dagger into her inside jacket pocket. As she sat there on her bed, she turned the dagger over and over in her hands. The symbols looked too familiar; she had seen them somewhere before. 'Maybe Eriol would know what these are, he seems to already know her, or who she is at least.' She stood up and walked over to her desk and opened the drawer where she kept the Clow book. 'This is probably the safest place I can keep this. At least Kero won't know it's here.hopefully.' Kero had gone to bed early that night so he didn't notice that Sakura had the dagger. Earlier that night though, Sakura had told Kero about everything that had happened at school and the way that that girl, Leana, as Eriol had called her, had mentioned Clow Reed in her letter. Kero didn't seem to know who she was, but for some reason she also seemed very familiar to him.  
  
*~*~*~*At Tomoyo's House*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is gonna be so much fun!" Tomoyo said to herself aloud. She picked up the phone and started dialing Syaoran's number. The phone rang for two rings and then someone picked up on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" It was Syaoran.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, it's Tomoyo. Just to tell you the info about tomorrow. We'll meet at the north entrance of the mall {you know how most malls have more than one entrance.} at 1:00. We'll pick the movie when we get there."  
  
"Ok" It was the only thing he had to say.  
  
"And could you please do me a little favor?"  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"Well I just got a call and something really important came up and I have to go. I've called everybody except Sakura. Would you please call her and give her all the info?"  
  
"Me?! Well, I.I-"  
  
"Ok, great. Thanks, Syaoran. I really have to go. Don't forget, 1:00 at the north entrance. Bye." And she hung up. "Now he has to call her and all I have to do is sit back and relax. Important phone call, yeah right." She said to herself as she went to sit on the couch to read her book.{a/n: you guys get it right? Tomoyo was just lying about getting that important phone call so that Syaoran would have to call her.}  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*At Syaoran's House*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why do I have to call her? Can't someone else do it?"  
  
'You know you're happy that Tomoyo told you to call her' A little voice in the back of his mind said.  
  
"No I'm not! I'm gonna stutter and sound like an idiot!"  
  
'Would you rather have Eriol call her?'  
  
"That wouldn't matter because he already likes Tomoyo." Syaoran stated smugly.  
  
'Well, then what about Jason? He doesn't like anyone and he's single.'  
  
"No, that would be bad, very bad. He could go behind my back and ask her.wait a minute! I see what you're doing you're trying to make me doubt my friends!"  
  
'I'm you. So that would mean that you're trying to make yourself doubt your friends.' The little voice said very smugly.  
  
"You're not me! So who are you and GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
Suddenly the door to his room opened and Wei popped his head in. "Master Li.do you have company?"  
  
Syaoran swallowed hard. "Um, no, what you heard must have been the t.v." Wei looked over to the television in Syaoran's room and saw that it was off. He raised and eyebrow and looked back at Syaoran. "Well, I turned it off right before you came in."  
  
"Master Li, are you sure you're feeling alright?" When Syaoran nodded his head (a little too quickly) he decided to just let it drop. He could have sworn that he heard Syaoran talking to himself, but he didn't want to just come out and say it. "Remember; if you need someone to talk to, I'm in the next room." And with that he left.  
  
Syaoran noticed how Wei said that last sentence very slowly, like if he was talking to a little kid. His embarrassment, however, quickly turned into anger. He picked up the phone and dialed Sakura's number. After two rings someone answered, but it wasn't Sakura.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is Sakura home?" Syaoran tried to make his voice softer so maybe Toya wouldn't recognize him.  
  
"Who's this?" Toya asked suspiciously.  
  
"A friend of Sakura's" He answered a little to quickly.  
  
"Is this that Chinese gaki?!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What're you doing calling my house?!" Toya demanded.  
  
"I wanna talk to Sakura!" Syaoran said with as much force as Toya did.  
  
"I'm not gonna let you talk to my sister!"  
  
"Why not?!" This wasn't making his anger any better.  
  
"Because you're not getting anywhere near my sister."  
  
"Oh yes I am. We're going to the movies tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT?! Listen you. I want you to stay away from my sister!" Toya added threateningly.  
  
"Toya, who's that?" Sakura came down the stairs just in time to hear the last thing that he said.  
  
"Oh, it's no one."  
  
"Is that Sakura? Let me talk to her!" Syaoran's shouts were barely heard over the phone.  
  
"Toya, is that for me?" She asked suspiciously when she heard a guy's voice over the phone saying her name.  
  
"No, it's just some crazy person asking if we want to buy something." After he said that, he started putting the phone down but Sakura caught it just in time.  
  
"Hello, this is Sakura speaking."  
  
"Hello!" Right after the word left his mouth he regretted it. He said it forcefully like if at any minute he was gonna start yelling at her. He could imagine her flinching on the other side of the line. "I mean, hello." He said more softly.  
  
"Oh hi Syaoran. What's up?"  
  
"Stupid Chinese gaki." Sakura heard Toya mumble under his breath followed by some other things she didn't really catch before he left to go to the kitchen.  
  
"Um, well, Tomoyo called me and told me to call you because she got an important phone call to give you the information."  
  
"Huh?" She didn't really understand what he was trying to tell her.  
  
"Sorry." Syaoran's face kept redder by the second because of two things: first because he was talking to the girl of his dreams over the phone and he was blushing; and second, because he was making a complete idiot of himself and he knew it. "Tomoyo called me to give me all the information about tomorrow, you know the movies, and at the same time she told me that she had gotten an important phone call from someone and that she needed to leave right away; so she told me to call you and relay all the information to you.does that make sense?"  
  
"Yeah, now it does." Sakura couldn't help but smile at his cuteness 'Whoa! Since when do I think Syaoran is cute?!'  
  
"Sakura? Are you still there?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm here. So where are we supposed to meet?"  
  
"At the north entrance at 1:00."  
  
"Ok. I've gotta go. Toya claims that he needs to use the phone."  
  
"I do have to use the phone!" Syaoran heard Toya shout from somewhere in the back round.  
  
"Yeah right, the only reason he wants to use the phone is because he wants me to get off." Sakura's giggles over the phone were like music to Syaoran's ears. "I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for calling me, Sayoran. Bye."  
  
"Yeah, no problem. Bye." And with that they both disconnected.  
  
Well, I'm done and I know that it took me a really long time to post this and I know that right now it's really boring and that nothing is happening (part of the reason I didn't want to post) but I promise that it'll get better. I promise.first I need to get them together (and that needs to be fairly quickly so that the plot can completely come into play). If anyone has any really cute ideas on how to get them together, can you please help me? Just leave it in your review.which reminds me PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even if you thought my chap sucked, please REVIEW!!! Bye ^_~. (Remember.R/R(heehee)) 


End file.
